SHELTER
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Sangat menyenangkan, bertemu denganmu (mantan kekasih) seperti berteduh di bawah rintikan salju. (RiRen)


_Dan engkau seperti takdir, kekasih_

 _Setiap langkah untuk menghindarimu,_

 _Adalah jalan menuju dirimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Attack on Titan/** **進撃の巨人** **© Hajime Isayama**

 **Shelter © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Hajime Isayama_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Hidung yang memerah tersepuh rintikan salju pertama yang turun di bulan Desember. Eren merapatkan mantel bajunya seraya mempercepat langkah kaki menuju peron.

Tidak terlalu banyak manusia yang berdiri menunggu kereta sepertinya di musim seperti ini, dengan awan _cumulus_ berlatar langit kelabu ditambah rintik salju yang semakin lebat. Seakan belum cukup, ketika Eren hendak menggunakan sarung tangan pemberian ibunya, yang ia temukan adalah nihil. Lengkap sudah hari suram Eren Jaeger.

Saku mantel, tas, saku celana, tidak memberikan kabar baik atas kecerobohannya sendiri. Dengan sedikit menahan kesal─ _dan dingin_ , Eren mengusap-usap kasar kedua tangannya.

Wajahnya mendongak ke langit, ia tahu.. sekalipun matahari bersinar cerah hari ini, tetap saja akan kalah saing dengan suhu minus yang berhembus di musim dingin. Dan entah sejak kapan Eren mulai tidak bersahabat dengan musim di setiap bulan Desember; mungkin beberapa faktor bertema ' _kenangan_ ' mengambil peran sebagai pemicu kuat. Atau Eren saja yang terlalu perasa? Karena ia selalu merasa butuh untuk berteduh demi terhindar dari hipotermia yang siap membekukannya sewaktu-waktu, seperti—

"Eren.."

Yang dipanggil cukup memberi kesan dramatis ala drama romantis; hanya saja minus _hug-kiss_ ataupun haru tangis, melainkan—

" _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure."_

Eren menerima saputangan pemberian pria di sampingnya dengan sikap canggung dan.. bingung. Namun, ketika setitik noda merah mendarat mulus pada kain putih dalam genggamannya itu, barulah Eren mengerti maksud dari bahasa _khas_ pria berdarah Prancis tersebut.

Itukah yang menyebabkannya mimisan? Sampai-sampai keduanya mengabaikan udara yang semakin dingin─ _oh terlebih_ lupa pada sekitar.

Mungkin.. ini yang digambarkan serupa pada 'waktu yang membeku', dengan kalian yang saling terdiam, hingga untuk sekadar mendengar suara pengumuman; _pintu kereta yang akan tertutup_ , pun tampaknya tidak lagi dipedulikan.

" _Si_ - _sir_ Rivaille..?!"

Tanpa perubahan wajah yang berarti, Rivaille mengambil langkah kecil menuju pintu keluar. Dalam posisi memunggungi lawan bicara dia berujar. "Segelas teh hangat kurasa cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh ringkihmu itu, berminat?"

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, pun tidak ada kuasa bagi Eren untuk menepis genggaman tangan darinya jika memang itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

Eren tersenyum menanggapi, sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok di sampingnya.

Rivaille bersikap sok apatis, meskipun dalam usahanya untuk menyelaraskan langkahnya agar tetap bersisian dengan sang mantan.

.

 _Abaikan kereta yang telah berlalu, jika hal yang paling kalian inginkan saat ini adalah menapak tilas masa lalu._

.

Pertemuan yang secara nonlisan, murni tidak direncanakan itu berakhir di sebuah apartemen milik Rivaille. Seketika Eren bernostalgia dengan ruangan minimalis namun sangat bersih itu.

Betapa Eren sangat _familiar_ dengan jajaran buku yang tersusun rapih pada rak di sudut ruangan, lalu beberapa sabun cuci piring yang berdiri bersisian di dekat wastafel, harum _mint_ yang sangat _khas_ baik di ruangan maupun di tubuh si pria pemilik hunian.

"Duduklah, aku akan—"

"Keberatan jika aku yang membuatnya, _Sir_?"

Awalnya tampak bingung, namun detik berikutnya Rivaille memberikan izin tersebut.

Jika bukan karena denting cangkir yang beradu dengan sendok, ataupun petikan gitar akustik yang dimainkan Rivaille, mungkin ruangan ini akan sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

Jemari panjang berhenti menjentik senar ketika secangkir teh hitam tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Silakan."

Rivaille menatap bergantian, pada cangkir yang mengepul lalu ke iris _emerald_ si pemberi. Gitar berganti menjadi secangkir teh dalam genggaman. Puas menghidu aroma, satu sesap berubah menjadi beberapa teguk.

Eren tanpa sadar tersenyum puas, sesekali ia mengucap rasa syukur karena berkesempatan membuatkan sesuatu dari salah satu yang pria Ackerman itu sukai. Lalu apalagi? Banyak..! Eren pun bersyukur untuk pertemuan tak terduga ini, bersyukur atas kemurahan hati Rivaille memberinya kehangatan ini, bersyukur untuk kesempatan melihat pria itu memegangi cangkirnya lagi. Itu semua adalah sesuatu yang Eren sukai, rindukan, dan..

"Kau masih ingat."

"Eh? Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa yang dahulu selalu membuatkanmu teh di pagi hari atau saat kau begadang sampai larut untuk membuat lagu?" jawabnya bangga.

Jeda, lalu hening. Ketika tatapan Rivaille tidak beralih dari matanya, Eren salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

Secangkir teh manis disambar sebagai pengalihan. Eren meneguk terburu tanpa sadar itu masih sangat panas untuk dikonsumsi. Tapi ajaibnya, itu tidak menjadi masalah, ketika justru biang masalah yang membuatnya kepanasan saat ini masih betah memandangi sikap Eren yang kikuk.

Antara iba dan tidak peka, Rivaille membuat topik konversasi bertema lampau. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Tubuh menegang, badai salju seolah bergemuruh di hati Eren. "Dua tahun. Saat Zeke memaksaku pindah ke Jerman."

Rivaille menggosok-gosok sisi cangkir sebelum kembali diminum. Bunyinya sudah nyaring, hingga Eren pun tahu sudah tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa di dalamnya.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini, Ri-Rivaille- _san_?"

Masih betah mengecup bibir cangkir dalam pose memegang _khas_. Rivaille yang seperti itu, seolah mencari alasan untuk dirinya tidak menjawab, atau memang ia kehausan? hingga melarikan diri mencari _oase_ untuk memenuhi dahaganya.

Tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas bocah di hadapannya, Rivaille memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban terjujurnya.

" _Mêmes_ , menulis lirik, menjajakan lagu di Café, memikirkan seseorang yang— _Qui sait!_ Apa dia juga peduli padaku."

Eren ingin tersenyum senang dan juga.. marah. Entah, mana yang dominan.

"Sekarang kau bersama siapa?"

Rivaille mendengus, sebelah alis menukik bersama dengan kerut-kerut permanen pada kening. "Jika yang dihadapanku saat ini sejenis dengan makhluk astral atau ilusi, kukatakan aku sendiri di sini, membujang."

 _Oh yeah_ , _Eren tidak akan pernah lupa selera humor yang dimiliki oleh prianya._

Eren kembali diingatkan tentang perpisahan sepihak dua tahun lalu yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana kakak tirinya menjelaskan dengan cara rumit; tidak berterusterang dan mengatakan bahwa yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang untuk menemaninya hidup di negara kelahiran. Lalu kanker hati (yang diam-diam diderita Zeke), hanya memberinya toleransi satu tahun lebih pendek dari diagnosa. Di tahun berikutnya Eren larut dalam duka. Melupakan sejenak seseorang di belahan benua lain.

 _Melupakan sejenak dengan mematikannya itu berbeda, mohon dimengerti_..

Gibson hitam diraih, alunan akustik kembali melirih.

Kata demi kata yang tersusun menjadi kalimat pada kertas itu memang cukup indah, meskipun ada beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Prancis yang tidak Eren ketahui.

Sambil terus memetik senar, mencipta nada di sela kekosongan, Rivaille menjelaskan makna dari lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

" _Tiens en attente._ " Ketika Rivaille melirik, mata mereka bertemu. Sekilas ia melihat ada rona yang bersemu. "intinya, ini adalah lagu galau pertama yang terpaksa kubuat."

Eren menggeser posisi duduk hingga bahunya menyentuh bahu si pemusik. Yang didekati tidak merasa terusik, justru semakin nyaman memainkan gitar akustik.

Ada sesuatu dalam kalimat berbahasa Prancis dalam lirik yang diucapkan Rivaille beberapa detik lalu yang membuat Eren tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Hingga akhirnya ia melepas mantra sebatas hati: _katakan, katakan, katakanlah Rivaille_.

Seolah terjawab, pada akhirnya Rivaille yang tidak suka bertele-tele, namun sangat payah dalam bersajak indah secara verbal, dengan frontal berkata.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur setelah ini, bocah buron." Gitar dibaringkan pada pangkuan, ketika sebelah tangannya beralih fungsi. "banyak hal yang harus kau benahi di sini."

Melihat ke bawah, Eren pun membalas remasan tangan itu.

" _Well,_ mungkin akan kumulai dengan membantu mengaransemen ulang lirik lagu surammu itu, hm?"

" _Not bad_."

Berani sumpah, sebelum Rivaille berhasil menciumnya, Eren melihat ada pelangi yang melengkung terbalik pada wajah _stoic_ pria itu, meskipun samar.

.

.

 _Kau tahu, Ini lebih dari sekadar berteduh._

 _Dulu.. mungkin kita masih terlalu muda untuk membina suatu hubungan sematang ini. Terlepas dari impian dan urusan kita yang berbeda._

 _Tapi ketahuilah, bertemu dan kembali dengan dia; mantan kekasihku, sungguh sangat menyenangkan._

 _Seperti berselimut kain tebal, memberi hangat saat tubuh kita saling berpelukan._

 _Seperti melepas dahaga, saat kita kembali berbincang ditemani secangkir teh hangat._

 _Seperti berteduh dari salju, ya.. seperti saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **SHELTER─**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 24/11/2018 : 12.22 PM)**

 **a/n:** _Gosh, I'm fallin in love with AoT (any Riren stans here?) #hands up_

 _ ***** "_ _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure._ " ( _Old habit, die hard_ )

 ***** " _Tiens en attente._ " ( _Hold on hold_ ) idiom dari _Rester le bec dans l'eau_ ( _stay in the water_ ) 'Membenam paruh dalam air' yang dianalogikan sebagai ungkapan atas penantian panjang seseorang yang berujung kekecewaan.

 **Playlist ::**

1\. So ist es immer – Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Benjamin Anderson

2\. Back to December – Taylor Swift

3\. Begin Again – Taylor Swift

4\. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane

5\. Beautiful (Ost Goblin) – Crush

.

.

-Kin


End file.
